One Halloween Night
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: The gang go to a Halloween party and something unexpected happens to two people Gabpay


Okay this is a oneshot for Halloween!

* * *

Halloween was a time for all the little kids in the world to dress up in their desired outfits weather it was something sweet like a fairy, princess, or Cinderella. Or if it was scary like Zombies, and monsters.

All the kids would dress in their respectable costumes and walk around neighborhoods getting candy from houses, then go home that night and eat it all so that they were bouncing off the walls and took for ever to go to sleep.

For teenagers on the other hand Halloween was a totally different story. The girls would dress up as the same things as little kids just a lit bit shorter and sluttier. It ranged from sexy police officers to even a sexy bunny.

For Sharpay that sexy outfit was the devil. Which was basically red lingerie and a set of horns on her head and a pitch fork. She was standing in front of her mirror checking out her costume doing sexy poses. She looked herself up and down smiling with her costume. "Fabulous." Was all she said before grabbing her pitch fork and walking out the door.

When Sharpay got downstairs she saw her brother waiting impatiently for her. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" she asks laughing hysterically. Ryan had on bright purple bell bottoms, a rainbow shirt and a blonde fro to top it off.

"I'm a disco man." He says dancing a little making her laugh even harder. "Lets just go." He says frowning a bit. Sharpay nods through her laughter walking out the door, Ryan in tow.

Gabriella on the other hand being the innocent girl she was, her outfit was a little less revealing. It was still pretty sexy just not as bad as Sharpay's. Gabriella was going as a nerd. She had on a button up shirt that was tied showing her stomach. She had on a red and white plaid skirt with red suspenders. She also had tall socks and glasses with tape on them to go finish off the outfit.

Gabriella heard her doorbell ring and quickly grabbed her glasses running to the door. Opening she revealed Taylor dressed in a white lab coat with things splattered all over it, gloves, and her hair going every which way. "What are you?" she asks laughing a bit.

"A mad scientist." She says in a 'duh' tone. Gabriella just nodded her head understanding and laughed. "You are one sexy nerd." She says looking Gabriella up and down. Gabriella just blushes and hits her on the arm.

"Thanks." She says quietly. "Okay so you ready?" she asks the darker girl.

"Yup lets go party!" she shouts before running out the door leaving Gabriella to follow.

Gabriella walks into the party with Taylor kind of intimidated. Parties weren't usually her scene, but dating the most popular guy in school kind of meant she had to start going more often. Looking around she saw millions of people dancing in basically lingerie, all drinking and making out with each other.

She then felt arms snake around her and immediately smiled. "I want to suck your blood." She heard them whisper with an accent. She turned to be met with a face smiling at her with fangs coming out of their mouth. "Whoa." She said making him laugh.

"Like it?" he asks showing off his costume. Troy was dressed as a vampire. Hair slicked back, fangs and even a cape.

Gabriella just looked at him and laughed. "Love it." She says hugging him. "Very sexy." She says making him look at her mischievously.

"Oh and look at you! A sexy nerd." Maybe I'll have to stay after class and get tutored." He says with a certain glint in her eye.

"Okay you two cut it out." They hear a voice say and pull apart to see Kelsi walking up to them dressed as a sexy hippy.

"Wow Kelsi I love your costume." Gabriella says looking at the girl. She was wearing a very short loose dress with flowers on it and a headband going around her head.

"Thanks." She says putting her hand in a peace sign. Gabriella just laughs and turns back to her boyfriend.

"Where is Jason?" Taylor asks the smaller brunette girl.

"Oh he's coming with Zeke they should be here any minute." She says only to get interrupted my Zeke walking up with brown furry leggings with suspenders holding them up and he was holding a horses head.

"What the hell?" Troy asks holding in laughter the best he could.

"Jason is an idiot." Is all he says before Jason joins them in matching furry bottoms only he had a tail coming off of his.

"Wait you guys are a horse?" Troy asks through hysterics.

Zeke just glares at him as Jason nods his head enthusiastically. "Yeah man." Jason says putting the horse head over Zeke's head.

Zeke just pulls the head off and places it on Jason's head backwards before rolling his eyes and walking off. "Hey! I can't see!" Jason screams waving his hands around in the air making the other almost fall on the ground laughing. "Help!" he screams running in circles.

Kelsi just laughs before walking over and pulling the head off of her boyfriends head. "There you go baby." She says making him let out a breath of relief. The others just laugh as Kelsi hugs her sometimes stupid boyfriend.

The gang then sees the other people at the party splitting in half making a walk way through the party as something red makes its way towards them. As it approaches they see Sharpay in her devil's costume.

Gabriella just smirks at her. "Oh Sharpay I thought this was a costume party." She says making the blonde glare at her and the others all throw out "ohh's"

Sharpay just walks over to her and looks her up and down. "What are you?" she asks as the brunette looks down at her costume.

"I'm a nerd." She says a little annoyed.

"Oh so you chose not to dress up either?" she asks making the brunette frown and glare back at her.

"Come on Gabby I'll get you a drink." Troy says pulling her away from Sharpay. The two girls had never liked each other and they made it very clear. All they ever did when they were around each other was criticize the other.

What everyone didn't know though was it was all a lie. On Sharpay's side anyways. Sharpay actually had a huge crush on the Latina. She just couldn't let the other girl know that which is why she was always a bitch to her. It was a love hate relationship.

"Ryan!" the blond girl snapped making Ryan jump to her side. "Get me a drink." She says making him nod and run over towards the bar.

"Why you got to be such a bitch Sharpay?" The blond hears and looks over at a glaring Taylor.

Sharpay just rolls her eyes and downs the drink Ryan had just brought her, completely ignoring the darker girl. Troy and Gabriella then walk back over to the gang, drinks in hand.

Sharpay just rolls her eyes watching them. They were hanging all over each other. It made her sick to her stomach. That should be her over there not Troy. She deserved her not him. I mean sure she was a bitch to the girl, but that was just because she couldn't put her real feeling out there like that; she couldn't be vulnerable.

A few hours later the house was booming. Their were definitely more people there than could fit and over half of them were completely hammered. Sharpay was out on the dance floor dancing closely with Zeke, her on and off again boyfriend. Sure Zeke was cute and a nice guy but he just wasn't _her_

"I've gotta pee." Sharpay says breaking away from Zeke_._ Zeke just laughs at her and nods his head letting her know she can go.

Sharpay smiles and runs up the stairs opening up a door only to see Chad, who was wearing his basketball uniform and Taylor going at it. "Oh my god." She says before quickly closing the door.

She then remembers that there is a bathroom in one of the bedrooms and quickly walks inside finding it empty. She gladly walks into the bathroom to do her business.

Gabriella was downstairs dancing by herself. Troy had said he was going to go get them some drinks and would be right back but it was sure taking him a very long time. She then walks over to the bar where she finds no Troy.

She frowns and walks over to Troy and Taylor who are acting all giddy and are all over each other. They had just had sex and she knew it. They were over obvious. "Hey guys have you seen Troy?" she asks as they nod at her.

"Yeah he went upstairs a few minutes ago. I think the bathroom." Chad says pointing to the stairs. Gabriella nods and walks in the direction of the stairs. She approaches the bathroom and knocks on the door.

Getting no reply she turns the knob, opening the door to reveal Troy and a cheerleader making out with her shirt off. Gabriella just stands there in shock watching the scene in front of her.

Before they even notice she quickly closes the door before running into an empty bedroom, plopping herself down on the bed. She couldn't believe it. She had thought he loved her. He said he would never hurt her, but he had. And it hurt more than any pain she's ever been through.

She then heard a toilet flush and a door open. She looked up and saw Sharpay walking out of the bathroom. She groaned inwardly knowing Sharpay would have some remark about all this, and she really didn't feel like fighting with her.

"Hey." Sharpay says quietly. She thought about making some rude remark to the girl, but voted against it. She had never seen the Latina this upset and didn't want to make it worse. It hurt the blonde seeing her this broken up about something.

Gabriella just looks at the blonde and turns back over facing away from her. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment let alone her. She groans when she feels the bed shift knowing that the blonde had sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" the blonde asks in a caring tone. A tone the brunette had never heard out of the blonde.

"Why do you care?" the brunette finally asks in a shaky voice.

Sharpay just sighs and places her hand on Gabriella's arm. "I just do okay." She says slightly annoyed. Did the brunette really think she hated her. I mean yeah she was mean to her, but she never actually thought that she really hated her.

Gabriella turns around and looks up at the blonde above her. "Troy cheated on me." She says quietly, more tears forming in her eyes.

Sharpay just sighs once again and looks down at the comforter. She didn't really know what do to. She wanted to take the girl in her arms and tell her everything would be okay, but she knew Gabriella would probably freak.

The blonde grew stiff when she felt Gabriella's head find its way into her lap. She looked down and couldn't help but smile slightly. "I'm sorry." The blonde finally says, running her hand through Gabriella's dark brown locks.

Gabriella doesn't reply she just lets out a sniffle and turns her head to where she is looking up at the blonde. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asks making the blonde shrug and look away from her.

Gabriella lifts her head up from Sharpay's lap and sits up beside her. "Yes you do." She says pulling the blonde's face towards hers.

Sharpay just looks into the brunette's eyes feeling those familiar butterflies she gets when looking at the brunette. "Bri…" she whispers only to get cut off by a pair of lips on top of hers.

Sharpay's entire body stiffens as this happens. She had dreamed of this since she met the Latina but never imagined it actually happening.

Gabriella feels Sharpay's stiffness and quickly pulls back to see a shocked blonde staring at her. "Oh god I'm sorry. I just thought that you-" she starts only to have her sentence get cut this time.

Sharpay slides her arms around the brunette's waist pulling her in closer to her. She then feels Gabriella's hands snake around her neck one of them getting tangled in her hair. Sharpay runs her tongue against the brunette's lips begging for entrance which is eagerly granted.

Sharpay slid her tongue in roaming the inside of the other girls mouth being sure to taste every part of it. She wasn't sure when she would get to do this again; if ever. Gabriella then pushes Sharpay onto her back crawling on top of her.

After a few seconds Sharpay pulls back looking at the brunette on top of her. "Gabriella no. your drunk we can't do this." She says sitting up, making the brunette frown.

"You don't want me?" the brunette asks with a pout.

"No I do. Trust me I do. Just not like this." She says making the brunette's frown turn into a smile.

"I want this too." She says kissing the blonde again with so much passion that Sharpay let out a low moan into the kiss.

Sharpay pushes Gabriella down on her back and crawls on top of her not breaking the kiss. She knew this was wrong. Gabriella was drunk and probably would hate her in the morning, but she just couldn't stop herself.

GabriellaXSharpay

The next morning Sharpay was woken by the sound of an ear piercing scream. She quickly jumped up and saw Gabriella beside looking at her completely freaked out. She inwardly groaned knowing this was going to happen.

"Did we?" Gabriella asks closing her eyes, not being able to finish her sentence. Sharpay just nods looking down at the bed sheets. "Oh my god!" Gabriella says before getting up, wrapping a sheet around her.

She then starts pacing around rambling as Sharpay just sits there watching. "How did this happen?!" she asks looking over at Sharpay. "And why are you not freaking out?! Sharpay! We had sex!" she yells still not getting a response from the blonde.

"Gabriella calm down." Sharpay says making the brunette snap her head around and look at her like she was crazy.

"Calm down?! We just slept together!" she says once again.

"Gabriella I know! I was there!" she says a little annoyed. Last night was the most amazing night of her life and she hated that she couldn't really express that and that Gabriella didn't feel the same way.

"Did you rape me?!" Gabriella asks turning to Sharpay.

Sharpay just looks at her like she was insane. "No!" she yells getting angry. "You kissed me!" she says pointing to the brunette.

"What?" Gabriella asks quietly.

"Yeah, your so called "perfect" boyfriend cheated on you and I tried comforting you and you kissed me!" she yells looking at the brunette.

Gabriella just sits down on the bed. "You tried to help me?" she asks in a softer tone. Sharpay just looks down at her and nods making the brunette smile. "Why?" she asks.

"I don't know." The blonde lies, getting uncomfortable again.

"Yeah you do." The brunette says making it seem like a repeat of last night. Gabriella pulls on Sharpay's hand making her sit beside her. "Tell me." She says watching the blonde carefully.

"Because I love you." The blonde says looking back at the brunette. There she said it. She had finally admitted her love for the Latina. Now if only she felt the same way. She knew the brunette was going to jump up screaming again, but she didn't care. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you too." The brunette says making the blonde look at her confused.

"You love me?" she asks just to be sure she didn't hear wrong.

"Yes Sharpay. I love you." She repeats making the blonde smile huge. Sharpay pulls the brunette to her and kisses her hard, letting all the love she had for the brunette show through.

"I just wish I remembered what our first time was like." Gabriella says frowning a bit. "Was I okay?" she asks her cheeks turning red.

"You were amazing." The blonde says with a dreamy smile. "But I can show you just how amazing it was again if your up for it." She says smiling seductively at the brunette.

Gabriella smiles and nods at the blonde before capturing her lips with her own and laying her back on the bed. "Wait." Gabriella says pulling back making Sharpay look at her confused. "We are still at Chad's." she says looking at her surroundings.

Sharpay just laughs before standing up. "Yeah how about we take this to my house?" she asks making the brunette nod in agreement and get up to put their clothes on.

The two girls walk downstairs to see Chad and Taylor along with two other random people passed out downstairs. They just laugh and sneak past them and out the front door without being noticed.

The two girls get into the pink mustang and Sharpay turns to Gabriella. "I had no idea that you had feelings for me." She says smiling a bit. "I mean you always seemed so happy with Troy you know?" she states making the brunette nod slowly.

"Yeah well I wasn't I mean he's cool, but he's not you." She says making the blonde smile. "I don't know what it is, but I've loved since the day I saw you. I just figured you would freak so I never said anything." She says blushing a little. "What about you? You were always a bitch to me."

"Well it's basically the same thing. I wasn't so sure about you when I first met you but when I saw you sing that's when I fell in love with you." She says making the brunette blush even more.

"I love you." The brunette says leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too baby." The blonde replies before placing a kiss on the brunette's waiting lips. "This was the best Halloween ever." She says making the brunette nod in agreement as they drive off.

* * *

Happy Halloween Review please!!!


End file.
